The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having diodes and methods of fabricating the same.
In general, a non-volatile memory device is a device that can electrically erase and program data, and can retain data even if power is not supplied. Applications for non-volatile memory are increasing in various fields.
The non-volatile memory device has various types of memory cell transistors, and can be classified into NAND type and NOR type devices, depending on the structure of a cell array in the device. The NAND type non-volatile memory device and the NOR type non-volatile memory device have the merits of high-density integration and high-speed operation.
The NAND type non-volatile memory device has the advantage of high-density integration, because the NAND type non-volatile memory device has cell strings in which a plurality of memory cell transistors are connected in series. The NAND type non-volatile memory device can update data more quickly than the NOR type non-volatile memory device, because the NAND type non-volatile memory device can simultaneously change data that are stored in memory cells. Thus, the NAND type non-volatile memory device is used for a portable device demanding mass storage, such as a digital camera or an MP3 player.
Recently, NAND type non-volatile memory devices of a three-dimensional structure have been developed.